


Близкое знакомство

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор считает, что Джесси Айзенберг - безупречный Лекс Лютор и великолепный злодей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкое знакомство

Кларк приходит в себя под ярким светом ламп, направленных на его, как он ощущает, полностью обнаженное тело. Он лежит на низкой то ли кровати, то ли кушетке, его руки связаны за головой, но удивляет даже не это и не нагота: его лодыжки притянуты веревкой к бедрам, колени разведены максимально широко, а уже слегка напрягшийся член, как и мошонка, перетянуты у основания тонким шнуром.  
Кларк стискивает зубы. Это либо Брюс решил так экстремально для их отношений поиграть, либо дела у Кларка довольно дерьмовые.  
К сожалению, хлопок двери и приближающиеся легкие, чуть пританцовывающие шаги Лекса свидетельствуют о втором.  
Он подходит сбоку, чуть сдвигает лампу, чтобы свет не бил Кларку в лицо и широко улыбается:  
\- Дорогой мистер Кент... Впрочем, думаю, нам пора перейти к именам, учитывая грядущую близость нашего знакомства, - он широко улыбается своим лягушачьим ртом и склоняется так низко, что кончики длинных волос задевают скулу. - Дорогой Кларк, рад видеть тебя в такой интимной обстановке. Надеюсь, ты задержишься.  
Лекс проходит у него за головой, тихо напевая, проводит ладонью над грудью, перебирая пальцам, но так и не касаясь; чуть присвистывает, остановившись между разведенных ног Кларка, ухмыляется, подтягивает стоящий в стороне табурет и садится там же, где стоял.  
Кларк отворачивается, наконец внимательно рассматривая помещение, в котором оказался.  
Влажные пальцы, аккуратно поглаживающие край ануса, не становятся для него сюрпризом. Он и раньше знал, что Лекс хочет поиметь его всеми возможными способами.  
Лекс не спешит, растягивает его бережно, но тщательно, гладит изнутри простату, потирает пальцами, затянутыми в прохладный латекс перчаток, под головкой, добиваясь реакции; несмотря на блокированные Лютором суперспособности, Кларк все еще молодой здоровый мужчина - и во взгляде Лекса появляется что-то новое, незнакомое, когда член в его руке встает полностью.  
Лекс перестает ему дрочить и видимо, у него все под рукой: он не встает и Кларку не видно, откуда он достает фаллоимитатор. Просто в какой-то момент Кларк чувствует, как в него толкается что-то крупное, неживое, понимает, что избежать этого нельзя, и расслабляется, вызывая тихий смешок у Лекса. Насколько искусственный член велик, Кларк понимает не сразу; он словно отключается в тот момент, когда головка проходит сквозь сфинктер, - так же, как бывает, когда он с Брюсом. Тело подхватывает знакомые движения, раскрывается, принимает - пока не приходит осознание, что ничего настолько большого никогда в него не проникало. Кларк дергает бедрами, инстинктивно пытаясь свести колени, и Лекс реагирует моментально. Он останавливает движения, устраивает левую ладонь у Кларка под пупком, слегка поглаживая круговыми движениями; полностью вытаскивает фаллоимитатор, добавляет смазки, пропихивая ее пальцами глубже. Он ввинчивает латексного монстра в дырку Кларка медленно, но неотвратимо, и Кларк выгибается, хватая воздух ртом, когда чувствует кожей ягодиц прикосновение искусственной мошонки.  
\- Вот видишь, все получилось, - голос Лекса, неожиданно звонкий, напоминает Кларку где он и с кем. - Впрочем, я в тебе и не сомневался.  
Он подмигивает, поймав потемневший, расфокусированный взгляд Кларка, и начинает трахать его, продолжая поглаживать по животу, толкая фаллоимитатор так, чтобы задевать простату.  
Теперь Кларк очень четко ощущает, что его гениталии в бандаже; он видит свой побагровевший член с блестящей от смазки головкой, чувствует пока еще легкую боль в яйцах. Он еще далек от оргазма, но знать, что не можешь кончить в тот момент, когда захочешь, - выше исключительно человеческих сил Кларка.  
Брюс всегда заботится о его удовольствии, всегда внимателен к его нуждам; искусственный член точно касается простаты - Кларк невольно думает, что Лекс внимателен тоже.  
Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, просто в какой-то момент Лекс замедляется и вытаскивает искусственный член, аккуратно поглаживая края дырки. Кларк приоткрывает непонятно когда закрытые глаза и видит, как внимательно Лекс рассматривает его, пока он сжимается, отвыкший от пустоты внутри. Снова щелкает крышка флакона со смазкой, и Лекс засаживает ему пальцы - именно засаживает, бесцеремонно, сильно и правильно. Он вставляет в него четыре по самые костяшки, большим поглаживая напряженную мошонку; проворачивает пальцы внутри, трахает быстро и мощно, и непристойные, хлюпающие звуки заставляют Кларка зажмуриться и подаваться навстречу каждому движению.  
Но неожиданно Лекс замирает, а потом пытается протолкнуть в Кларка всю ладонь целиком. Кларк чувствует, как его кожа натягивается вокруг чужой плоти; внутри печет то ли боли, то ли от удовольствия, и Кларку кажется, что он сейчас сломает либо позвоночник, либо чертов лежак, к которому привязан и на котором изгибается и дрожит.  
Напряжение становится почти невыносимым - и внезапно прекращается. Кларк открывает глаза: сидящий между его ног Лютор выглядит восхищенным, почти восторженным; он неспешно сжимает ладонь в кулак, и Кларку кажется, что Лекс держит его изнутри, схватил - и теперь не отпустит. Лекс немного поворачивает руку, задевая костяшками простату, и Кларк вскрикивает так, что эхо взлетает к потолку.  
\- Ух ты, - почти благоговейно шепчет Лекс в ответ. - Я даже не представлял.  
И двигает рукой снова.  
Веревки чертовски крепкие, как выясняет Кларк в следующие несколько минут: что на руках, что на ногах; про шнур, обмотанный вокруг члена и мошонки и упоминать не стоит. Кларк изо всех сил пытается сдерживать крики, кусает губы, бьется всем телом о кровать, но Лекс неумолим. В какой-то момент сквозь свои ритмичные вопли Кларк различает его бормотание:  
\- Вот так, во-о-от та-а-ак, ты сможешь, давай же, ты выдержишь, все-о-о выдержишь, я знаю, - и тогда же он неуклюже, левой рукой начинает разматывать шнур.  
Кларк чувствует, как моментально подтягиваются к члену освобожденные яйца, и ожидание пика, конечности удовольствия становится нестрепимым. Он почти судорожно движется навстречу движениям руки внутри него, пока его член виток за витком отпускает сжимавшая его веревка. Лекс теперь смотрит ему в лицо, и Кларк чувствует; чувствует, то, чего никогда не испытывал с Брюсом: с ним было так надежно, так нежно, так хорошо.  
То, что происходит сейчас, - больше, чем хорошо; просто несравнимо больше всего остального.  
Лекс одним движением стягивает остатки веревки и толкается верно и сильно; Кларк не может кричать, не может дышать, не может ничего - он кончает, заливая живот и грудь спермой, сжимаясь вокруг не по-мужски тонкого запястья.  
Напряжение отпускает медленно - так же, как Лекс постепенно вытягивает ладонь из него. Кларк слышит, как щелкают снятые с ладоней перчатки, звук расстегиваемой молнии и то, как Лекс почти лениво дрочит, стоя над ним. Струйки семени ложатся на бедра, ягодицы, попадают на раскрытую, чувствительную дырку - Лекс проталкивает головку, сливая последние капли внутрь. Тихо хмыкает, размазывая пальцами сперму по коже Кларка - и его, и свою собственную. Отстраняется и треплет его по колену.  
\- Что ж, думаю, наше более тесное общение прошло вполне успешно. Еще увидимся.  
Он уходит, снова тихо что-то насвистывая, чертов гребаный сукин сын.  
Лежа под слепящими лампами, Кларк еле слышно произносит пересохшими губами:  
\- Непременно.


End file.
